


Новый путь

by Chif



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Когда Алеку Лайтвуду исполнилось восемнадцать лет, его лишили рун и изгнали.





	1. Chapter 1

Безуспешно покружив по клубу, наполненному веселящейся нежитью, они снова встретились возле бара, переглянулись и решили обратиться к первому встречному. Им оказался темноволосый вампир, который держал в руке бокал «Кровавой Мэри» и прислонялся к колонне, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение, а потому выглядел довольно добродушным.  
— Нам нужен Магнус Бейн. Где он?  
Вампир сфокусировал на Джейсе взгляд, медленно моргнул и почти театральным жестом вскинул угольно-черную бровь.  
— Магнус Бейн, — со скрытой насмешкой повторил он. — Нужен. Вам. Нефилимам.  
— Да. Пожалуйста, — вперёд снова вылезла Клэри, здраво рассудив, что миловидная девочка добьется большего, чем мрачный парень с рукояткой меча за плечом. — Нам очень нужна его помощь.  
Вампир хохотнул, запрокинув голову, а потом в один миг оказался ближе. Перед лицом Клэри закачался маленький золотой крестик, а брови Саймона уехали вверх, словно на его глазах рушились все его представления о вампирах.  
— Целуй, благословение Божие тебе пригодится, — нараспев сказал вампир и снова рассмеялся. — Можете ещё вон к тому фэйри подойти, он совершенно бесплатно осыплет вас пыльцой на удачу. А если найдёте ведьму с голубой кожей, она на вас ещё и защитное заклинание наложит.  
— Это шутка такая? — сощурился Джейс, и Иззи вцепилась пальцами в его предплечье.  
— Я смертельно серьезен, — сообщил вампир. — На вашем месте я бы воспользовался всеми подручными средствами, раз уж вам так нужна помощь Бейна… Но я на своем месте, а на вашу судьбу мне наплевать, так что не буду настаивать. Магнус Бейн наверху. Со своей лучшей, прости Господи, половиной. Если сможете их друг от друга оторвать, может быть, и поговорите. Но у них дома зубки и рожки, так что тут мы возвращаемся к крестику.  
— Спасибо, — Клэри покосилась на таких же ошарашенных сумеречных охотников и улыбнулась, вампир в ответ сверкнул длинными клыками. И… рассыпался в пыль на их глазах. — О Боже!  
— Всё-таки крест действует! — радостно воскликнул Саймон. — Только… ну, замедленно.  
— Чувак, тебе бы меньше фильмов смотреть, тут не крест виноват. Просто Магнус даже Рафаэля напоил на радостях, — подошедшая официантка закатила глаза, споро отмечая кучку праха кругом из немного светящейся липкой ленты. Приглядевшись, можно было обнаружить еще несколько точно таких же кругов.  
— На радостях? — уточнила Иззи.  
— Ну да, — официантка пожала плечами. — У них выходные без Чернички.  
— Понятнее не стало. Идём. Нужно уже найти его и со всем разобраться, — Джейс протянул к Клэри ладонь, которую та тут же сжала своей. Саймон при этом поджал губы и отвернулся.  
В вип-зону они поднялись без проблем. Чем ближе к лестнице, тем меньше представителей нижнего мира попадалось им на глаза, создавая ощущение некой зоны отчуждения, к которой никто особо не хотел приближаться.  
Наверху музыка играла чуть тише, а яркие клубные всполохи огней в темноте рассеивались, делая обстановку почти интимной, подстраиваясь под желания Магнуса Бейна, зад которого с увлечением ощупывала «его лучшая половина», которая оказалась молодым парнем. Сам Магнус скользил пальцами по тёмным волосам любовника, гладил его шею и грудь в расстегнутой рубашке. На одно мгновение они оторвались друг от друга, посмотрели с улыбками в глаза и снова потянулись за поцелуем. И именно в этот момент блуждающий луч прожектора попал на них, осветлив лица.  
— Алек?!  
Голоса Клэри, Саймона, Джейса и Иззи слились в едином хоре. Они вздрогнули и ошарашенно переглянулись, а потом снова посмотрели на уже не целующуюся парочку.  
— Ого, какой интересный состав у вашей компании, — сказал Магнус Бейн и нахмурился. Слезать с коленей Алека он не спешил.  
— Алек? — у Иззи задрожали губы. Она часто заморгала, чтобы не разреветься у нежити на глазах. Четыре года назад, когда их с Максом неожиданно отправили «на пару месяцев» в Идрис, Иззи и представить не могла, что больше Алека не увидит. Что мама, скрывая взгляд, расскажет о том, что его лишили рун и изгнали. Что едва живой и потерянный Джейс будет плакать у Иззи на руках, говоря, что это он во всём виноват. Что, наконец-то вернувшись в Нью-Йорк год спустя, они не смогут найти ни следа.  
— Привет, Из, — медленно сказал Алек. — Джейс. О, ангел. Клэри и Саймон. А вы-то что тут?..  
— Ты один из них! — у Клэри кружилась голова. — Из кого?  
Алек медленно выдохнул и одним движением поднял Магнуса на ноги, а потом встал с дивана сам.  
— Вы знакомы? — Джейс старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал, но выходило плохо. Удивление, неверии и всепоглощающее чувство вины мешали мыслить здраво.  
— Алек работает в магазине у моей мамы, — сказала Клэри. — Он сейчас в отпуске…   
— И отдыхаешь ты, чувак, от души, — добавил усмехающийся Саймон. — Просто — вау! А с магом…  
— Саймон!  
— Нет, ну мне просто интересно. Я же…  
— Алек…  
— Из, — Алек поморщился. — Не смотри ты на меня, как призрака. Я понимаю, что изгнанных среди ваших не жалуют, но…  
— Среди наших?! — голос Иззи сорвался. — Да я три года думала, что ты мёртв, раз мы никак не можем тебя найти. Я не… да мне плевать, как нужно относиться к изгнанным! Ты же мой брат! Я…  
Алек не дал ей договорить — дёрнул за руку, притянув к себе и крепко обняв. Иззи уткнулась носом в его грудь — за четыре года Алек вымахал на добрую голову и раздался в плечах — и, к ужасу своему, в голос всхлипнула.  
— Я не знал, что ты меня искала. Прости.  
— Должен был знать, — ворчливо заметила Иззи.   
Алек фыркнул в ответ.  
— Ситуация проясняется! — возвестил Саймон.   
— Я тебе все зубы выбью, если не заткнешься, — рявкнул на него Джейс.  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие, — умиротворенно заметил Магнус. — Я не люблю, когда мой клуб пачкают кровью.  
Иззи смогла взять себя в руки и отодвинулась от брата.   
— Магнус Бейн, да? Ну ты даёшь.  
— Это очень долгая история, — Алек знакомо закатил глаза. — Но сейчас меня намного больше волнует, что с вами Клэри и Саймон. Джослин вообще в курсе?   
— Маму похитили члены «Круга», — выпалила Клэри. — Валентин жив! Он забрал её, потому что думает, что она спрятала где-то Чашу Смерти. И все думают, что я знаю, где именно, но мои воспоминания были стерты.  
— Мной, — Магнус кивнул. — И я от них уже избавился. Слишком опасная вещь, чтобы хранить в собственной голове.  
— Что? — Клэри вытаращила глаза. — Как избавился?  
— Скормил демону памяти. В его прожорливом брюхе можно спрятать всё. Кроме Чаши Смерти, к сожалению.  
— Их нужно вернуть!  
Магнус и Алек переглянулись, словно поговорили взглядами.  
— Это будет сложно. Но мы можем попробовать.

**4 года назад**

Магнус как раз выходил из лофта, чтобы отправиться в гости к Катарине, когда заметил, что напротив поселился новый жилец. Прошлый поспешно съехал после того, как продолжительные беседы с психологом не возымели успеха — гости Магнуса продолжали его пугать, — и квартира пустовала пару месяцев. Но сейчас возле порога стояла одна-единственная коробка с вещами, а дверь была распахнута настежь, так что Магнус решил познакомиться. Нужно же знать имя человека, которого рано или поздно будешь отпаивать успокоительным настоем.  
Поэтому он подошёл ближе и громко постучал по косяку.  
— Привет! Тут кто-нибудь есть?  
Внутри квартиры послышался шум, а потом из кухни появился прекрасный юноша. Его немного портило мрачное выражение лица и сморщенный лоб, но за скулы и губы можно было простить ему всё, что угодно.  
— Привет! — повторил Магнус и улыбнулся. — Я живу напротив.  
— Поздравляю, — буркнул юноша и подошёл ближе, нагнувшись за коробкой. Он оказался чуть ниже Магнуса, но учитывая, что на вид ему было лет восемнадцать, имел все шансы еще подрасти.   
— Решил зайти и познакомиться с новым соседом, — продолжил Магнус, не сдавшись. — Меня зовут Магнус.  
— Алек, — коротко сообщил не общительный сосед.  
— Приехал учиться в колледже, Алек?  
— Нет.  
Магнус был очарован — в одной частице Алек сумел выразить не только ответ на заданный вопрос, но и свое отношение к спрашивающему. А на такое не каждый был способен!  
— Хорошо, — Магнус тихо рассмеялся. — Я способен понять, когда мне не рады. Но, если что, я в любое время могу одолжить тебе сахар.  
— Буду знать.  
А в этих двух словах прекрасно читалось, что Алек не обратится к нему и за водой, даже если будет умирать от жажды. Магнус решил, что каждый имеет право на ошибку, тем более, что новый сосед вполне мог просто быть ужасным гомофобом и его поведение было вызвано тем, что синяя подводка Магнуса заставляла его волноваться за сохранность собственной попы.  
— Хорошо тебе дня, Алек.  
— Спасибо.  
Дверь захлопнулась у Магнуса прямо перед носом, едва его не прищемив. Это немного его расстроило, так что Магнус просто призвал к себе в руку бутылку белого вина и сделал портал вместо того, чтобы прогуляться, как планировал сначала.  
— Меня отвергли, Катарина, — тут же громко сообщил он.  
— Да кто на этот раз? — с похвальным смирением спросила она. И, разглядев бутылку, поставила на столик два бокала.  
— Мой новый сосед. Прекрасный, прекрасный юноша с черными смоляными волосами, божественными скулами, карими глазами и губами, о которых можно писать поэмы. Я нисколько ему не понравился, Кэт.  
— Уверена, что ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь.  
— О нет, — Магнус вздохнул. — Он был крайне груб.  
— Тогда тебе стоит о нём забыть. И если ты сейчас скажешь, что любишь вызов, клянусь рогами Рагнора, я тебя ударю.  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, дорогая, я выброшу его из головы, ведь прекрасные с виду люди слишком часто обладают мерзкой душой.  
— Магнус, — Катарина закатила глаза, — ты ведь не за этим ко мне пришёл.  
— Ты бессердечна!   
— Ты слишком часто влюбляешься, чтобы тебе сочувствовать, — отрезала Катарина.  
— Ну хорошо, — Магнус притворно вздохнул, но Катарина просто приподняла в ответ правую бровь, поэтому пришлось сдаться. — Я нашел весьма волнующим тот факт, что в последние пару месяцев родились трое магов.   
— Так расскажи об этом Лайтвудам.   
— Я тонко намекнул во время нашей последней встречи, но Мариза уверила меня, что демоническая активность в Нью-Йорке в пределах нормы.  
— Как именно ты “тонко намекнул”? — заинтересовалась Катарина.  
— Спросил, не прибавилось ли у сумеречных охотников работы, — Магнус пожал плечами. — Не хотелось привлечь чрезмерное внимание нефилимов к маленьким магам.  
Катарина согласно закивала.  
— Возможно, это даже хорошо, — сказала она, — нас становится больше.  
— Не знаю, — Магнус нахмурился. — Я связывался с другими верховными магами, они не заметили ничего странного.  
— Возможно, потому что только ты сидишь на всех нью-йоркских форумах для молодых мамочек, — Катарина фыркнула.  
— Не недооценивай силу интернета, — наставительно сказал Магнус, погрозив ей пальцем, — теперь со всеми проблемами сначала идут в сеть, а потом уже к врачу. Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько новорождённых оборотней и вампиров мне удалось поймать и передать в руки ближайшей стае или клану. Эти подростки совершенно не способны сделать что-то, не спросив перед этим у Гугла.  
— Знаешь, а ведь были времена, когда я считала, что назначить тебя верховным магом было ужасной идеей, — призналась Катарина.   
— Лично для меня эти времена все еще не прошли, — насмешливо поддакнул Магнус. — Но хватит о делах. Как там тот доктор, которому ты нравилась?  
— Ушёл на пенсию две недели назад.  
— О, Кэт! — Магнус драматично вскинул руки вверх.  
— Ну что ещё? — Катарина кинула в него подушкой.  
— Ты слишком редко влюбляешься, — заявил он, отбив ее в сторону. — Поэтому ты обязана прийти завтра на мою вечеринку.  
— Нет.  
— Но, Катарина!  
— Ни за что, — твердо сказала она.   
Но у Магнуса была пара доводов, чтобы ее переубедить. Точнее, пара фактов для грязного шантажа.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре — Магнус уже успел обойти всех гостей по кругу и собрать последние сплетни Нижнего мира. Новости новизной не блистали, поскольку главной было то, фэйри снова устраивали большой праздник в честь какого-то памятного для них дня, на котором, как и всегда на организованных ими мероприятиях, будет нельзя ни развлечься, ни выпить как следует. Всё-таки даже у Магнуса от их напитков на утро побаливала голова.   
Клан из Бронкса в очередной раз не поделил с кланом из Квинса территорию, среди оборотней появилось пополнение, и это самое пополнение теперь мешало коктейли в “Охотничьей Луне”, а у сумеречных охотников случился какой-то скандал, подробностей которого никто не знал, но все только и делали, что о нем шептались. Магнус собрал шесть разных версий, в трех из них неназванные источники утверждали, что кого-то из нефилимов лишили рун и с позором изгнали, вот только никто толком не знал, за какой проступок и кого именно. Хотя, памятуя о нравах сумеречных охотников, несчастный мог просто на кого-то не так посмотреть. Самому Магнусу это было не настолько интересно, ему хватало и воспоминаний об Эдмунде Эрондейле.  
— Рафаэль сказал, что не придёт, — сообщила Катарина, пригубив мартини из бокала. — А Тесса, что ей хватило тех пяти лет, которые она прожила с тобой и твоим безудержным стилем жизни.  
— Наглая ложь, первые два года она даже не обращала внимания ни на меня, ни на моих гостей, — Магнус закатил глаза. — А Рафаэль никогда не приходит, ему все еще кажется, что я тут же начну его позорить.  
— Уверена, именно так и случится, — рассмеялась Катарина. — Соседа на вечеринку не звал?  
— Звал, — Магнус насупился. — Он сказал “нет” и снова хлопнул дверью перед моим носом. И где его только учили манерам!  
Катарина тяжело вздохнула.  
— Магнус.  
— Да-да, я помню. “Магнус, перестань ловить журавля в небе, ты просто снова разобьешь себе сердце”.  
— Именно. Если он не заинтересован, просто оставь его в покое.   
— Просто… в нём что-то есть, Катарина. Не могу объяснить, что именно.  
— Потому что снова это себе придумал, — мрачно поддакнула она. — А я отказываюсь ловить тебя в пустыне.  
— Катарина! Это было лишь однажды!   
— А отметки от иголок до сих пор видны!  
Магнус фыркнул. Иногда его друзья были слишком драматичны. Он уже собирался озвучить это наблюдение вслух, подкрепив соответствующими фактами и доводами, но тут из коридора донесся шум драки.  
— Ну вот, — вздохнул Магнус. — И почему любой элегантный прием вечно заканчивается словно пошлая попойка?  
— Это же вампиры, — Катарина пожала плечами, — совершенно не умеют пить.  
Магнус раздвинул гостей, пробираясь к выходу, чтобы охладить драчунов в прямом и переносном смысле, но немного не успел. Дверь напротив резко раскрылась, и оттуда выскочил злой Алек в пижаме с длинными рукавами. Сердце Магнуса ёкнуло — всё-таки он совершенно не хотел, чтобы его сосед оказался в настолько опасной ситуации! — но Алек сделал невообразимое. В один момент, использовав несколько стремительных приемов, он вырубил обоих вампиров и замер над ними, тяжело дыша.  
— А… Александр?  
— Я пытаюсь уснуть, — мрачно сообщил он.  
И снова хлопнул перед Магнусом дверью! 


	2. Chapter 2

Утро было ранним и не очень приятным — к Магнусу завился официальный представитель королевы фей с приглашением на праздник. Его пришлось принять, угостить коктейлем и добрые два часа упражняться в иносказании, потом Джослин снова привела свою дочку. За два года Клэри немного вытянулась и повзрослела.  
— Тебе стоит все ей рассказать, — посоветовал Магнус, когда Клэри бессмысленно уставилась в стену, переживая последствия заклинания.  
— Она еще не готова.  
— Скоро ты не сможешь следить, куда она ходит и с кем встречается. Ей уже четырнадцать.  
— Магнус, сейчас четырнадцатилетние все еще считаются детьми, — сказала Джослин.  
— Эх, а вот были времена… — Магнус фыркнул. — Но все равно. Даже ты не сможешь защитить ее от всего.  
— У меня есть Люк.   
— И кому из вас она доверит свои страшные подростковые тайны? Расскажет, если ее лучшего друга укусит оборотень?   
— Ты смотришь слишком много сериалов, — заявила Джослин. — Клэри рассказывает мне обо всем.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — сказал Магнус. — Потому что понятия не имеешь, что она скрывает.  
— Перестань.  
— Расскажи ей, начни учить. Чтобы она могла за себя постоять, если что-то случится.  
— Валентин мертв, Круг распался, а меня давно уже никто не ищет. Клэри может жить, как нормальный человек.  
— Никто из нас никогда не сможет стать нормальным, Джослин, — Магнус покачал головой.  
Джослин ушла, так и не услышав, о чем он ей говорил. За ней прибежали оборотни с ребенком, перекусившим соседской рассадой вместо завтрака, которого пришлось лечить от отравления. Потом с вопросом о повадках русалок зашёл Аларик и долго жаловался, что на него спихнули очередной глухарь. Так долго, что Магнус сделал ему копии трех книг и почти выставил за дверь.   
А вот ближе к полудню неожиданно появилось окно в расписании — клиентка, желавшая забыть неверного жениха, в последний момент простила его и отменила встречу — так что он снова постучал в дверь к Алеку.  
Тот открыл почти сразу.   
— Выходной в пижаме? — удивился Магнус.  
Алек мрачно зыркнул на него исподлобья и поправил мятую ткань футболки.  
— Не твое дело.  
— Конечно, — согласился Магнус. — Я просто зашел извиниться за вчерашний вечер. Мы… эм, решили отрепетировать Хэллоуин и пара-другая гостей перебрала с “Кровавой Мэри”, так что…  
— Что отрепетировать? — Алек непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Хэллоуин, — повторил Магнус. — Они… в вампиров нарядились, если тебя смутили их клыки. Оба… большие фанаты “Сумерек”, хотя очевидно же, что фильм весьма далек от реа… эм… от сложившихся литературных и мифических канонов облика вампиров. Светятся на Солнце! Это же чушь несусветная! И я отвлекся. Еще раз прости. Во время следующей… репетиции Хэллоуина мы постараемся быть потише.   
— И примитивные верят в эту чушь? — мрачно спросил Алек, чуть склонив голову на бок. Взгляд Магнуса магнитом притянуло к его шее и он впервые обратил внимание на тонкий белый шрам, почти незаметный на светлой коже и повторяющий очертания руны уклонения.   
— Ты сумеречный охотник! — ахнул Магнус.  
И лицо Алека окаменело.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал он. И толкнул Магнуса в грудь, чтобы снова закрыть перед ним дверь.  
— Подожди! — Магнус навалился на нее всем телом снаружи. — Пожалуйста, Алек!  
Алек остановился, и Магнус едва не улетел вперед.  
— Это не твое дело, — повторил Алек, распахнув дверь шире и тяжело дыша. — И перестань сюда ходить. Мне не нужна жалость.  
— Я тебя не жалею, — уверил его Магнус. — С чего вообще ты решил, что я тебя жалею?  
— Ты… добр ко мне.  
— И? — Магнус вытаращил глаза.  
— Зачем ты тогда? — Алек скривился. — Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Магнус моргнул.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — просто сказал он. — Я хочу познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
Алек вздрогнул всем телом, словно его ударили, и отступил назад.  
— Проваливай, — хрипло сказал он.  
И всё-таки закрыл эту чертову дверь.

***

— Кажется, напротив меня поселился тот самый изгнанный сумеречный охотник.  
— А?  
— Катарина! — Магнус щелкнул пальцами у нее перед носом. — Алек — это тот самый…   
— Магнус! У меня тут вообще-то люди умирают. Раз уж явился в больницу, то сиди смирно и жди, пока я освобожусь.  
— Но!..   
— Сядь!  
Магнус надулся и опустился на ближайший стул. К своей работе Катарина подходила с непоколебимой ответственностью и серьезностью. Да и в целом ее лучше было не злить, потому что она вполне могла сначала покалечить, а потом вылечить, но не до конца, чтобы ты немного полежал в углу и не путался под ногами. И с годами она все чаще выбирала путь насилия.  
Так что Магнус закинул ногу на ногу и взял с ближайшего столика первую попавшуюся брошюру. “Обрезание — за или против?” вопрошал тот, нисколько не стесняясь. А ведь Магнус помнил времена, когда человечество сомневалось и в необходимости мыться…  
Он изучил приведенные доводы, узнал пару любопытных фактов, а потом перешел к следующей брошюре. В общем и целом, спустя сорок шесть минут Магнус мог уверенно утверждать, что в число наиболее животрепещущих тем входят заболевания, передающиеся половым путем, необходимость контрацепции и чистки зубов нитью, а также проблемы употребления наркотических веществ. И это примитивные еще не были близко знакомы с коктейлями фэйри!  
— Ну? — спросила Катарина, нависнув над ним.  
— Помнишь моего прекрасного нового соседа?   
— Он опять тебя отверг? — Катарина так закатила глаза, что Магнус даже немного забеспокоился о ее зрении.  
— Нет. Ну, то есть, наверное, да, но это не главное. Кажется, он тот самый изгнанный сумеречный охотник. Напротив меня поселился нефилим, совершивший какое-то преступление, за которое его выставили свои же.  
— Ты уверен? — Катарина обеспокоенно нахмурилась.  
— На его шее шрам от руны, которая обычно не исчезает сама по себе. И он очень бурно отреагировал, когда я назвал его сумеречным охотником. А потом обвинил в том, что я с ним добр.  
— Ох, — Катарина прикусила губу. — Может стоит связаться с Институтом и спросить, почему его изгнали?  
— Не уверен, что они расскажут, — Магнус пожал плечами. — Да и их выслушивать их версию мне не особо хочется. А для милых сплетен у нас с Маризой не настолько глубокая душевная связь.  
Катарина фыркнула.  
— Но я немного волнуюсь за Александра, — продолжил Магнус. — Он потерял родных и цель в жизни, неудивительно, что он столь неприветлив.  
— Магнус, — Катарина вздохнула, — почему ты вечно подбираешь всех бездомных котят?  
Магнус пожал плечами.  
— Дом у него есть, — напомнил он. — И я его не подбираю, просто не хочу, чтобы в его прекрасную голову пришла какая-нибудь темная мысль. Едва ли он поделится со мной переживаниями, прежде чем натворить глупостей… Чем можно занять нефилима в депрессии?  
— Судя по твоему настрою, — Катарина покачала головой, — очень скоро у него появится новая цель в жизни.  
— Какая? — Магнус заинтересовался.  
— Отвязаться от твоей заботы.  
— Катарина!  
Всё-таки у Магнуса были отвратительно-циничные друзья.

***

Многострадальная дверь в квартиру Алека почему-то была открыта. Видимо, подманивала Магнуса в зону поражения, чтобы все-таки прищемить ему нос. А он оказался настолько глуп, что поддался и потянулся за сыром в мышеловку — снова постучал по косяку, не дождался ответа и осторожно шагнул внутрь.   
И тут же понял, что положение было катастрофическим. В квартире не было ни мебели, ни предметов декора, только та самая небольшая коробка с вещами, оставленная возле стены.   
— Алек? — позвал Магнус. — Ты тут? Выйди и наори на меня, если тебя это утешит.  
Никто не откликнулся, и у Магнуса противно заныло под ложечкой. Он взял себя в руки, пройдя в следующую комнату, оказавшуюся спальней — незастеленная кровать занимала большую часть помещения — и даже заглянул в ванную, с замиранием сердца отодвинув шторку. Алека не было и там.  
Магнус собирался вернуться в гостиную, чтобы воспользоваться заклинанием поиска, когда заметил темный силуэт на балконе и шагнул ближе, чтобы тут же замереть, разглядев, с какой силой Алек цеплялся за перила. Хотелось окутать его коконом магии, оттащить подальше и крепко обнять.  
Вместо этого Магнус бесшумно вышел из квартиры, а потом изо всех сил забарабанил кулаком по двери.   
Алек появился на пороге через пару безумно долгих минут. С покрасневшими глазами и опухшим лицом, он выглядел бесконечно усталым.  
— Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь, — бескомпромиссно заявил Магнус.  
— В чем?  
— Быстрее оденься, это дело такое срочное, что нельзя терять ни минуты!  
Алек прищурился, но послушался. И стоило ему только скрыть в дверях спальни, Магнус достал смартфон и отослал друзьям одно и то же сообщение: “СКАЖИ МНЕ ЧТО В ОКРУГЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ ЧТО-ТО ПЛОХОЕ СРОЧНО”.  
Рафаэль — бесчувственный маленький гаденыш! — прислал адрес реабилитационного центра для алкоголиков, Рагнор напомнил, что всё еще находится в Швейцарии, а Тесса ответила задумчивым смайликом. И Магнус уже готов лично организовать происшествие, но тут вернулся Алек.  
— Куда идти?  
— Эм. Вниз, — сказал Магнус, — а потом… направо.  
— Это шутка такая? — Алек снова подозрительно сощурился и смерил Магнуса таким взглядом, словно из сумеречных его изгнали за многочисленные убийства.  
— Нет. Я клянусь, это очень важное и очень срочное дело. Только ты можешь мне помочь.  
— Если это шутка…  
— Что ты, Александр, я бы никогда не стал шутить насчет опасности для множества жизней, — Магнус максимально честно уставился ему в глаза, и Алек все-таки сдвинулся с места.  
— Ну хорошо.  
Они спустились на лифте, вышли из здания, повернули направо, и сердце Магнуса все это время билось так быстро, что он начинал подозревать, будто станет первым магом, чей земной путь оборвется из-за банального инфаркта. Но тут телефон завибрировал в его ладони, и Магнус выдохнул, увидев на экране имя Катарины.  
— Мне… нужно ответить, — сказал он Алеку. — Ты иди, а я догоню.   
— Куда идти? — Алек приподнял бровь.  
— Эм… прямо.  
— Как скажешь.  
Магнус улыбнулся ему и замер на месте, подождав, пока Алек отойдет подальше, и принял вызов.  
— Катарина, скажи, что начался Конец Света, я тебя умоляю.  
— Магнус, не время для шуток, я звоню тебе, потому что случилась чрезвычайная ситуация и нужна твоя…   
— Да! Я готов помочь!   
— Так. Ты начинаешь меня пугать. Просто свяжись с сумеречными охотниками и скажи им, что в баре на Манхэттене обратилась девушка-оборотень. Сегодня полнолуние, а она решила доказать, что сможет себя контролировать, но не смогла. И я пыталась дозвониться этому жуткому альфе местной стаи, но он сказал мне три непечатных слова и бросил трубку.  
— В каком баре?  
— “Красотка”. Магнус, ты же не собрался идти туда один?  
— О, я определенно буду не один.  
— О нет, — сказала Катарина.   
— О да. Он был таким несчастным, что я наплел ему, будто мне необходима его помощь. Уже почти устроил поджог ближайшей кафешки.   
— И он согласился?  
— Да, прямо сейчас мы просто идем… прямо.  
— Мальчика нужно спасать, Магнус, — твердо сказала Катарина. — Будь осторожен и позвони мне как-нибудь потом. Мне пора идти!  
— Да, — Магнус убрал телефон в карман и крикнул: — Александр!  
Алек развернулся и застыл на месте, дождавшись, пока Магнус его догонит.  
— Что-то еще случилось?  
— Нет, просто подумал, что через портал будет намного быстрее. Раз уж мы в Бруклине, а нужно нам на Манхэттен.   
— Ты точно мне не врешь?  
— Как ты можешь такое говорить, Александр? — возмутился Магнус, создавая портал. — Я просто недооценил… расстояние. Идешь?  
Алек поджал губы, но кивнул. Видно было, что он не верил ни единому слову, но стоило им только оказаться у бара, вокруг которого топился испуганный народ, а Магнусу скороговоркой рассказать, что именно там произошло, как Алек моментально стал напоминать повадками хищника на охоте — исчезла неловкость в движениях, распрямились плечи и взгляд тоже стал совершенно другим.   
— И я позвал бы сумеречных, но не очень хочу увидеть, как бедную девочку насаживают на меч за нарушение Соглашения.  
Алек кивнул, а потом неожиданно снова помрачнел, закрываясь. Вся его уверенность испарилась, словно ее никогда и не было.  
— Александр?  
— Я ничем не могу помочь, Магнус, извини, — сказал он. — У меня нет ни оружия, ни… рун. Я просто обуза. Тебе стоило позвать кого-то другого.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Магнус успел схватить его за руку.  
— Ей больше некому помочь, а один я не справлюсь — на оборотней плохо действуют сдерживающие заклинания, их зверина воля слишком сильна и упряма. Поэтому я отвлеку ее, а ты обсыпешь вот этим порошком, — Магнус вложил ему в руку небольшой пакетик.   
— Перец? — удивился Алек.  
— От резких запахов оборотни начинают чихать, — Магнус пожал плечами. — А сложно пытаться кого-то слопать, когда ты чихаешь. Так ты мне поможешь?  
— Да, — Алек сжал пакетик и кивнул.   
Они прошли в бар, несмотря на то, что несколько человек пытались их остановить, и притормозили на пороге, вслушиваясь в приглушенное рычание.  
— Держись за мной, — сказал Алек, и Магнус умиленно улыбнулся. Ни разу еще он не встречал сумеречных охотников, которых бы заботила безопасность нежити.   
— План вроде был в том, чтобы я отвлек ее на себя, — напомнил он. Алек запнулся и недовольно скривился.   
— Мне не очень нравится этот план. Учитывая, что я никак не смогу тебя защитить. Раньше у меня всегда были стрелы и я… — он замолчал.  
— Просто не промахнись мимо оборотня, Александр, — сказал Магнус. С его пальцев сорвались искры магии и разбежались по всему бару. Рычание стало громче и недовольнее.  
— Кажется, ей не очень нравится твоя иллюминация, — заметил Алек.  
— Я очень на это рассчитывал.  
Оборотень показалась из-за барной стойки. Поджарая маленькая волчица с темно-коричневым мехом недобро засверлила Магнуса взглядом и пригнулась к полу, определенно целясь ему в незащищенное горло.  
— Давай, девочка, — подозвал ее Магнус. — Подойди-ка поближе.  
Он послал в ее сторону заклинание, которое обычного человека сбило бы с ног, а оборотня лишь слегка дезориентировало, заставив промахнуться и дав Алеку шанс распылить весь перец из пакетика прямо ей в морду.  
Она тут же отшатнулась и громко чихнула. А потом еще и еще, много-много раз, пока перед ними не появилась совершенно голая девушка. Алек тут же накрыл ее своей курткой и присел на корточки рядом.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Девушка недоверчиво смотрела на него совершенно круглыми глазами.   
— Кто вы? — спросила она. — О, Боже. Я кого-то убила? Ранила?  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Алек. — Все хорошо. Все теперь будет хорошо, только не гуляй по барам в полнолуние.  
— О, Боже. Ты сумеречный охотник? — она разглядела на его руках белые шрамы от рун и отшатнулась. Меня убьют за то, что я нарушила Соглашение?  
— Нет, — сказал Алек. — Никто тебя не тронет, потому что ничего ты сегодня не нарушила. Да, Магнус?  
— О чем вы вообще говорите? — он удивленно округлил глаза. — Лично я видел только бродячего пса.   
Девушка прикусила губу и тихо сказала:  
— Спасибо.  
— А теперь нам пора.  
Алек выпрямился и кивнул. Они вышли из бара (Магнус в процессе отшутился на посыпавшиеся вопросы) и пару кварталов просто прошли молча.  
А потом Алек остановился на полушаге и неожиданно спросил:  
— Не хочешь сейчас выпить кофе?   
Магнус шокированно моргнул. И кивнул в ответ. 


	3. Chapter 3

Магнус поминутно кидал на Алека быстрые взгляды, не вполне веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Да и кто на его месте поверил бы! Вот он пытается познакомиться с симпатичным соседом, вот сосед оказывается изгнанным сумеречным охотником, которого, кажется, и изгнали-то за чрезмерное великодушие и доброе сердце, а вот неожиданно — как снег в июне! — они идут к ближайшему работающему в такой час кафе, мекке всех хипстеров района.  
— Так ты… эм… — Алек смутился и замолчал.  
— Да? — Магнус посмотрел на него, не таясь.  
— Ты… маг.  
— А ты очень наблюдателен, — Магнус покачал головой.  
Алек покраснел. Просто разом залился румянцем, расплывшемся некрасивыми пятнами по бледным щекам. К своему ужасу, Магнус нашел это очаровательным.  
— Я просто заметил, что у тебя много… клиентов?  
Цвет из красного начинал плавно переходить в бордовый, а там и до лилового было недалеко.  
— О, — Магнус улыбнулся против воли. — Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я?  
— Да, — признался Алек. — Нас… меня отправляли пока только на задания, связанные с демонами. И я не особо изучал… ну…  
— Досье с отпечатками пальцев на магов? — хохотнул Магнус. — Хорошо, тогда мне стоит представиться во избежании вопросом в неловких ситуаций. И должен признаться, что такой простой выход меня радует, потому что обычно моим соседям куда сложнее объяснить происходящее в моей квартире. Представляешь, был один хам, который решил, что я работаю в дорогом эско… хм… Прости, я отвлекся. Меня зовут Магнус Бейн. И я Верховный маг Бруклина.  
Алек споткнулся на ровном месте и поднял на него ошалевший взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Слышал обо мне что-то хорошее? — заинтересовался Магнус. — Обычно юным нефилимам говорят держаться от меня подальше, потому что я “часто посещаю низменные притоны греха и разврата”. Что довольно обидно. Потому что информация в ваших архивах устарела, и я уже давным-давно владею низменным притоном. Клуб “Пандемониум”. Никогда не бывал?  
— Нет, но моя… — Алек осекся и погрустнел, с силой прикусил полную нижнюю губу. — Я слышал об этом клубе. Мне рассказывали, что там очень… — он снова замолчал, подбирая нужное слово, — многолюдно.  
Магнус рассмеялся, чувствуя себя до необычайности легко.   
— И многоведьмно, и многовампирно, — согласился он. — Фэйри больше любят пиры королевы, а оборотни — свой замшелый бар. Хотя говорят, что у новенькой барменши получаются фантастические коктейли. А вот мы и пришли. Если ты, конечно, не передумал.  
— Я не хочу идти… обратно, — честно признался Алек, и у Магнуса сжалось сердце. Этот нефилим вызывал в нем слишком сильные эмоции, поэтому — для сохранения покоя — Магнусу самому следовало передумать и отправиться домой, к мартини и позднему ужину. Но когда это он поступал разумно?  
Они зашли в кафе и присели за столик, впереди шел Алек, так что Магнус и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался в самом стратегически-удобном и безопасном месте.  
— Итак, Александр, — с улыбкой сказал он, сцепив руки перед собой и положив на них подбородок, — какой кофе ты любишь?  
— Я… — Алек снова начал заливаться краской, — я его вообще не люблю. Просто моя… один человек мне рассказывал, что именно так иногда приглашают… — он не поднимал глаз.  
— Есть много других вариантов, — уверил его Магнус. — А это свидание? Хотелось бы услышать подтверждение, пока я не замечтался.  
— Да? — Алек округлил глаза. — То есть, да. Я хотел сказать, да, если ты этого хочешь. Чтобы это было свиданием. Если не хочешь, тогда…  
— Алек! — Магнус поднял вверх ладонь, прерывая его. — Думаю, это свидание.   
Их ненадолго прервали — пришедшая официантка от души плеснула в кружки холодный кофе. Магнус поморщился и провел над ними ладонью, не просто подогревая, но и заменяя содержимое своей кружки на кофе из совершенно другой кофейни, которая уже полчаса как открылась на другом полушарии, а кружки Алека — на чай, который он лично заваривал вечером, но так и не успел выпить, заставив застыть во времени.  
— Итак, — сказал он, — свидание?  
— Тебя не смущает, что я… что меня?..  
— Лишили рун? — Магнус постарался спросить об этом столь же легко и непринужденно, как спрашивал о погоде в Англии восемнадцатого века. Алек в ответ кивнул и напрягся, словно ожидал презрение или удар. — Нисколько. Раньше я видел только одного нефилима в подобной ситуации. И он не совершил никакого преступления, кроме любви. Но, если ты можешь об этом говорить, мне бы все-таки хотелось узнать, за что тебя наказали. Видишь ли, моя подруга Катарина считает, что я полный идиот, поэтому у меня всегда должны быть опровергающие её мнение доводы.  
Алек нервно кивнул, а потом глубоко задышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Магнус терпеливо ждал, хотя изначально и не очень-то надеялся на ответ. Это ведь было их первое свидание.   
— Один человек… он сказал, что я пытался принудить его… ну… — он залился краской и сделал неловкое движение рукой, едва не сбив кружку с чаем. Пояснить он явно не был способен, но Магнус понял направление мысли.  
— А ты пытался?  
— Что? Нет! Нет, я бы никогда… Никогда! Я…  
— Я тебе верю, — Магнус успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо.   
Алек замер, его грудь ходила ходуном. Кажется, одна только мысль о таком внушала ему отвращение.  
— Но почему не поверил Конклав? — спросил Магнус, когда он немного успокоился.  
— Ещё один… человек. Он подтвердил, что я гей. А дальше Конклав даже разбираться не стал. Они просто… выкинули меня на улицу. Даже мои родители поверили, — он резко смахнул слезы и сцепил зубы. — Мама отдала мне ключи от этой квартиры и сказала, что это — последнее, что она для меня сделает. Ради того мальчика, который был её сыном, потому что я — не он, а какой-то другой человек. И она сказала мне… сказала… — Алек так сильно сжимал пальцы в кулаках, что Магнусу казалось, будто он слышит треск костей, — что я должен придумать себе другую фамилию, потому что уже достаточно опозорил нашу. Их. Я… я ещё не придумал. Я просто… никто. Можно это считать за фамилию?  
— Могу поделиться своей, — предложил Магнус.  
Алек моргнул, приходя в себя.  
— Это… очень щедро с твоей стороны?  
— Я же тоже её придумал, — сказал Магнус, улыбнувшись. — Так делают все маги.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему. Расскажи? Пожалуйста, я не… не могу больше говорить о том, что произошло.   
Магнус вздохнул и еле успел остановить себя, чтобы не погладить Алека по растрепанным волосам.  
— Хорошо. Хотя это тоже не очень весёлая история. Маги предпочитают простые фамилии, с одним слогом, надо же как-то отличаться от нефилимов с их тягой к длиннющим именам, которые приходится записывать, чтобы не забыть. А меняем фамилии мы, когда наша “простая” жизнь подходит к концу, выбирая слово, которое отражает что-то важное для нас. Именно поэтому моя фамилия — Бейн.  
— Отрава? — Алек нахмурился и Магнус легкомысленно передернул плечами.  
— Мои отношения с матерью тоже были непростыми, — сказал он. — Но не думаю, что сейчас время для этого разговора, разве только ты хочешь, чтобы мы провели вечер, рыдая друг у друга в объятиях. Хочешь?  
— Не очень-то.   
— Тогда я думаю, что пора развлечься. Видит Бог, ты это заслужил.   
— Развлечься? Я не… я не…  
— Определенно не умеешь развлекаться? — Магнус рассмеялся. — О да, милый, я это заметил. Поэтому сейчас самое время, чтобы научиться.  
Он встал и протянул ладонь к Алеку.  
— Идём?  
Алек настороженно изучил его, а потом неуверенно кивнул.


End file.
